Affection
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Bliss timeline oneshot featuring Colette, Sheena, Lloyd and Zelos.


"Bliss" timeline one-shot featuring Colette, Lloyd, Sheena and Zelos. I'm guessing that's not a surprise :)

I've not had time to write for ages I've been so busy with university work. Poor chibis were going mad, they wanted me to write :) Sorry I've taken so long to write something.

Dedicated to Urby, because she wanted something to read and because she put up with me whingeing about university :)

Disclaimer: You know what? I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It's Namco that do, I just love writing about it :)

* * *

Sheena smiled at the little blonde angel who was sitting across the table from her. It was nice that Colette and Lloyd had come to visit, she'd missed them. And, she had to admit, she'd enjoyed the enthusiastic hug Colette had greeted her with, even if she had protested at the time, making Lloyd and Zelos laugh. 

Colette was settled in Lloyd's lap, listening peacefully to the conversation that was flowing around the table, adding to it when she had something to say. Now though she was content to listen, nuzzling Lloyd happily.

She shifted a little and very gently nibbled on Lloyd's ear as a sign of affection, causing the swordsman to blush a little, before she placed a light kiss on his cheek and began nuzzling him again.

Sheena sighed, then shook her head as she realised she'd been asked a question she hadn't caught.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she looked over to Zelos who repeated his offer to cook a Mizuhoan dish for dinner.

"Oh, yes, please," she smiled.

"What's in that one then?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll show you how to cook it if you like," Zelos offered. Lloyd nodded and Colette moved out of his lap so he could get up and follow the redhead into the kitchen.

"That takes a while to cook, want to have a bath while we wait?" Sheena offered.

"OK," Colette smiled. She liked Mizuho style baths, designed for relaxing in rather than washing. Somewhere to sit peacefully and chat with Sheena.

Before you got into the bath you had to wash, however, and once the women were undressed Colette asked Sheena if she wanted her to scrub her back.

The summoner smiled and nodded as she sat down on a stool. The angel grabbed a sponge and began.

The dark haired woman sighed.

"You're good at that," she purred.

"Thanks," Colette giggled. She liked doing things like this for Sheena. She'd come to consider the older woman as a kind of sister and enjoying making little gestures to show she appreciated the summoner's friendship.

"You OK oneechan?" Colette asked thoughtfully, using the childish Mizuho word for older sister which Sheena seemed to like.

"Mmm, why?" Sheena asked, not sounding too sure.

"You seem awfully quiet. Close your eyes," the angel replied, tipping some water over the summoner's head so she could wash her hair as well.

"Well," Sheena sighed as Colette began lathering up some shampoo. "To be honest I've got some stuff on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" the blonde offered.

"Don't wanna trouble you with it," the dark haired woman replied.

"You're no trouble. Eyes," Colette said warmly as she rinsed Sheena's hair.

"Thanks," the older woman smiled. "Want me to wash your back now?"

"Please," Colette smiled and purred all the way through having her back scrubbed and her hair washed.

"You really like that don't you?" Sheena laughed.

"S'nice, all relaxing," Colette sighed.

"Twit, get yourself in that bath," Sheena smiled as the little angel did as she was told. Sheena followed her into the tub, both of them sighing contentedly as the warmth of the water seeped into their bodies.

"So, what's up?" Colette looked over to Sheena, opening one eye, having closed them both in an expression of pleasure when she'd settled in the bath.

"I just, well," Sheena frowned. "I really love Zelos but it's kinda difficult you know. He's an outsider and not all the villagers seem happy about him being here."

"You really love him, with all your heart?" Colette asked, both eyes closed again, wriggling her toes a little happily.

"Absolutely," Sheena nodded, her conviction clear in her voice.

"Then it'll be alright. He makes you happy, right? And if you're happy that's good for the village. When you're chief they'll want a happy chief, right?" the blonde said.

Sheena thought for a moment.

"I guess you're right. Heeeeey, when did my little sister get so smart?" she laughed.

"I always have been, you just never noticed," Colette giggled in a jokey tone, indicating she wasn't serious. Sheena splashed her playfully and a short water fight ensued.

Once they'd stopped splashing and giggling Colette tipped her head to one side thoughtfully.

"There's something else isn't there?" she asked softly.

"Well yeah, I, I, I just love him so much I wanna hold him close to me. Express my affection for him every now and again. Little kisses, hugs, that kinda thing you know? But I can't be open like that all the time, I mean some people in the village frown at you if you hold hands in public, never mind a peck on the cheek or whatever," Sheena frowned.

"Ah," Colette nodded. She thought for a moment.

"Well, things aren't gonna change overnight, but who knows, maybe if people see their great, wise, happy chief doing that kinda thing they'll come to accept it," she nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe you're right," Sheena nodded.

Colette started singing a nonsense song. Sheena laughed.

"What brought that on?" the summoner asked.

"I just feel happy, I like your bath," the angel replied with a little giggle.

"You really are daft you know that?" Sheena laughed.

After their bath the women went to the living room for dinner, then all four friends chatted a little more before deciding it was time for bed.

Lloyd sighed as he closed the guest room door after saying goodnight.

"You look so beautiful," he smiled at Colette who was dressed in a light cotton Mizuho style robe Sheena had given her which she'd put on after her bath.

"It's really cozy. Does it suit me?" she smiled, slowly twirling around so Lloyd could admire her from every angle.

"Very much so," he sighed happily, sitting down and beginning to undress.

Colette did the same, settling under the warm blanket on the futon when she'd stripped down to her underwear. She liked to sleep like that beside Lloyd, enjoying the warmth of his skin against hers.

He got in beside her and she cuddled up to him, both of them making content noises as they experienced the warm, cozy feeling caused by being so close to one another.

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Colette and run his hands over her back in a soothing way. Then, giggling playfully, he rubbed at a spot on her back that made the angel giggle and her wings appear.

Softly, gently and tenderly he plucked a feather from her wing and tickled her nose with it. She kept giggling, flapping her wings softly in delight.

He stopped tickling her to lean forward and kiss the top of her head. Then he settled on his back and sighed happily as she nuzzled his chest, resting her head on it so she could hear his heartbeat.

"You're so gorgeous," he smiled softly. She giggled, made a hand gesture that indicated she thought he was being silly, then let her wings fade away.

"I love you," she sighed softly before adding thoughtfully "you know all the lovely things you do for me?"

"What things you thinking of in particular?" he asked, a little puzzled.

"Just, you know, the little things, you know," she slipped her hand into his, twining her fingers around his lovingly.

"Mmmhmmm," he mumbled sleepily.

"Don't ever stop doing them. I like it, they're important to me. I'm so very lucky to have you," she smiled.

"Of course I won't," he giggled. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a conversation I was having with Sheena today. Made me realise how lucky I am," she replied softly.

"OK," he smiled, gently stroking her face causing a soft, content smile to appear on her lips.

"I love you so much," he said softly.

"I love you, forever," she breathed, almost asleep.

"Forever," he nodded, his eyelids closing peacefully, his hand still holding hers as they drifted off into a deep, content sleep together.


End file.
